Naruto ashikabi No Guardian
by Silver Light Eternity
Summary: Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi akibat serangan uciha madara dan Kamui uciha obito
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan**

**milik silver**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekirei**

.

.

.

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi akibat serangan Uciha madara dan Kamui Uciha obito

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari kota,sebuah portal berbentuk pusaran angin muncul,memuntahkan seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai toko utama kita! ya dia adalah "uzumaki Naruto" tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan memprihatimkan.

.

.

"Awas kau minato?kalo kau berbuat macam² dengan seikirei mu."gurutu Takami yang mengetaui bahwa Minato(anak Takami sahashi) mengikuti proyek sekirei. Tersadar dari kekesalan nya,Takami milihat seseorang tergeletak diseberang jalan.

.

.

"Apa apaan orang itu?tidur dijalanan,"dengus Takami yang melihat seseorang tersebut.  
>Takami yang menghentikan mobil nya tak jauh dari bergegas melihat sosok yang tergeletak di jalanan raya.<p>

.

.

Betapa kaget nya dia melihat kondisi sosok tersebut yang terlihat lebih muda dengan kondisi baju compang  
>camping dan badan penuh disamping pemuda itu ada sebuah bilah<br>Pedang yang tergeletak .

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nya?apa dia sekirei?" Cemas,ucap cemas Takami melihat keadaan pemuda itu dan juga pemikiran tentang kejadian yang Menimpa pemuda tersebut.

.

.

tersadar dengan pemikiran nya,Takami memapah pemuda itu dan tidak lupa juga membawa pedang yang tergeletak ditempat.  
>Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Takami menuju apartemen milik nya di sana,Takami keluar dangan memapah pemuda yang tak sadar kan diri itu.<p>

.

.

Sesampai nya di ruang kamar milik Takami,Takami kedapur mengambil baskom berisikan air dan juga handuk,untuk membersikan luka luka dan bekas debu yang ada ditubuh Naruto.  
>Takami juga mengganti pakaian kotor Naruto,dengan sebuah piama setelah selesai membersikan tubuh Naruto.<p>

.

.

Takami yang melihat tidur nyenyak Naruto dengan perlahan mengelus surai kuning yang Menutupi dahi Naruto.  
>"Apa yang terjadi pada mu,sampai kau seperti ini?" guman Takami sambil mengelus surai kuning milik Naruto.<p>

.

.

Rasa nyaman yang dirasa kan Naruto,membuat nya semakin tenang dan damai,seakan merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.  
>Takami yang mau pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu istirahat harus mengurung kan niatnya,karna melihat pemuda itu menggenggam tangan nya dengan erat,seakan tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian.<p>

.

.

"Kaa san jangan pergi,!kumohon,temani naru malam ini? Igauan Naruto yang menganggap Takami adalah kaa san nya.  
>Takami yang agak terkejut,akhirnya tersenyum."Tenanglah Naru!kaa san tak akan pergi!"ucap Takami<br>menangkan Naruto,dengan perlahan mengelus surai kuning dan mengecup dahi naruto,Takami pelahan tidur disebelah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Shintoi Teito 07:00 pm**

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat Takami bangun dari tidur nya.  
>Menoleh kesamping,melihat pemuda yang masih terlelap tidur,membuat Takami tersenyum lebar.<br>merasa punya anak lagi selain minato dan dari tempat tidur,Takami menuju kamar mandi  
>untuk melakukan ritual pagi nya.<p>

.

.

Setelah selesai Takami menuju dapur untuk membuat bubur ayam dan segelas susu.  
>Mengerjapkan matanya,Naruto mencoba bangun dari tempat rasa sakit yang ada ditubuh nya membuat naruto mengurungkan niat nya.<p>

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?kenapa seluruh tubuh ku rasanya sakit?"tanya pada diri nya sendiri.  
>"Kau sudah bangun?ucap Takami yang melihat Naruto sudah sadar.<br>Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik membawa  
>mangkok dan sebuah gelas berisi susu."Maaf bibi,,!bibi siapa?dan ini dimana?" ucap Naruto<br>pada sosok yang dilihat nya. "Kau ada apartemen ku nak!,"balas Takami "perkenalkan nama ku Takami,,Takami Sahashi!"siapa nama mu nak? tanya Takami sekaligus mengenalkan nama nya.  
>"Naru,,Naruto,,cuma itu saja yang ku ingat!ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah,karna hanya mengingat itu saja dari diri nya.<p>

.

.

"Baiklah kalo kau tak ingat!dan apa kamu tau tentang apa yang terjadi pada mu tadi malam naru chan? Tanya Takami tentang kejadian yang Naruto alami. "Yang ku ingat seseorang menyerang ku,dan setelah Itu hanya gelap yang kulihat!"ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepala nya yang sakit dan serta peluh yang menetes dari dahi nya.

.

.

"Sudah naru chan!tak usah kau paksakan kalau kau tak mengingat nya,!ucap Takami berusaha menenang kan Naruto yang tiba tiba menahan sakit kepala waktu mengingat tentang dirinya. "Sebaik nya Naru makan bubur ini dulu,biar Nanti cepat sembuh!kalau naru mau?Naru boleh memanggilku kaa san?"ucap Takami sambil menyodorkan mangkok yang berisi bubur. "Benarkah?benarkah bibi tidak bohong?"Naruto Yang mencoba mayakinkan apa ya baru saja ia dengar.

.

.

"Itu benar naru chan,!mulai sekarang naru harus memanggil bibi dengan sebutan kaa san,ok?.  
>Seru Takami yang telah meyakinkan naruto. "Hai kaa san!ucap naruto memeluk Takami "Sebaik nya naru makan,?setelah istirahat,ok?.<br>Kaa san mau berangkat kerja. Setelah pergi dari tempat tidur Naruto,Takami mengambil ponsel nya,memencet tombol telpon.

.

.

tut

.

.

tut

.

.

tut

.

.

"Moshi moshi,?ada apa Takami?sepagi ini sudah menelepon ku?ucap Homura(kagari) di ujung telpon "tolong kau jaga anak ku di apartemen?".  
>"Kau pikir aku baby sitters apa?"sungut kagari yang terima disuruh menjaga anak nya.<br>"Lebih baik cepat kau lakukan atau?ucap Takami dengan nada mengancam.  
>"Hah,kau selalu merepotkan Takami"ucap Kagari,setelah telpon terputus dan berangkat Menuju apartemen Takami.<br>"Semoga tak ada hal yamg merepotkan"batin kagari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan**

**milik silver**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekire**

.

.

.

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi akibat serangan uciha madara dan Kamui uciha obito

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah kagari mengawasi apartemen milik seminggu sudah hampir membuat nya mati kebosanan.  
>"Hah, ,sudah seminggu aku mengawasi apartemen milik seperti membuat ku hampir mati bosan"!.Gerutu homura(kagari)diselah mengawasi apartemen tersebut.<p>

.

.

"Keluarlah?apa kau tak bosan mengawasi ku seminggu ini?"Ucap naruto yang tau kalo diawasi selama seminggu ini.  
>yang dirasakan homura saat ini hanyalah tidak?Seseorang yang selalu ia awasi atas perintah bahwa dia di awasi.<p>

.

.

Perlahan homura memasuki kamar Naruto melalui jendela."Mengapa kau mengawasi ku?tanya Naruto pada sosok yang perlahan memasuki kamar Naruto melalui jendela.  
>"Gomen ne bocah!tapi Takami menyuruh ku mengawasi mu!".Ucap homura yang membalas pertanyaan Naruto.<br>"Hah,,kaa san ada ada aja,!aku bukan anak kecil yang Harus di kasih baby sitters."Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menggerutu dalam hati.

.

Bluuuuaaaar blaar  
>.<p>

duar,,duar,,darrr

.

Bunyi ledakan yang tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi disini?tanya Naruto pada homura.  
>"Seperti nya ada pertarungan di dekat hutan kota." Ucap homura yang melihat asap di hutan kota,yang dapat dilihat dari balik jendela apartemen.<p>

.

Homura yang bersiap ke hutan kota,berbalik ke arah Naruto."sebaik nya kau dirumah saja,aku mau pergi kehutan kota,untuk melihat,apa yang terjadi disana Ucap homura sebelum pergi.  
>Naruto yang tak menjawab,akhir nya cuma bisa melihat kagari pergi melalui jendela.<p>

.

.  
>"Apa yang terjadi?sebaik nya aku ikuti homura pergi,!"Ucapnya dalam hati,dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.<br>Selang beberapa saat,Naruto siap untuk pergi ke hutan kota,tempat terjadi nya ledakan.  
>naruto kini sudah mengenakan jaket hitam dengan Corak merah di beberapa bagian,dengan kaos jaring² Sebagai celananya,Naruto memakaai Celana jens hitam,sepatu kets berwana biru merah,serta pedang yang bertengger manis punggung nya.<p>

.

.

"Waktu berangkat"ucap nya dengan semangat Melompati rumah dan gedung,akhir nya Naruto Sampai di puncak bangunan tinggi tak jauh dari Situ.  
>melihat keseliling hancur berantakan,membuat naruto bergidik ngeri.<br>tapi yang membuat nya kaget waktu kagarid ikelilingi api dan tombak es yang mengarah pada homura.

.

.

"Sial,ini tak bisa dibiarkan"ucap naruto yang melesat kearah kagari,sesampai nya disana naruto menangkis semua tobak es tersebut.  
>Sebuah mobil menghampiri penyerang(akitsu)kagari dan mengajak nya pergi meninggal kan area hutan."Apa kau tak apa kagari san?"ucap Naruto setelah melihat kepergian penyerang.<p>

.

.

"Aku baik baik saja!,dan apa yang kau lakukan disini baka?bukan kah kau kusuruh diam dirumah?".  
>Ucap homura yang sadar,kalau orang ia awasi dan orang yang disuruh diam dirumah malah disini.<br>"Kau tau homura san?aku bosan dirumah terus!ucap manja naruto pada kagari.

.

.

"Hah baiklah,errr,,.  
>"Naruto,,panggil saja naruto!ucap naruto pada Homura yang belum tau Nama nya.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Izumo inc**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melitas di depan penginapan yang selesai mengantarkan homura,pun berniat kembali ke niat nya iya urung kan saat wanita yang berada dalam mobil memanggil Naruto.  
>"Naruto,apa yang kau laku kan malam malam begini?dan untuk apa kau membawa pedang segala?tanya Takami pada Naruto.<p>

.

.

.

"Eh,kaa sama,apa yang anda laku kan disini?"ucap Naruto yang melihat kaa san nya yang ada dalam mobil.  
>"Seharus nya aku yang tanya begitu bocah!"masuklah dulu kedalam!,"tanya Takami dan menyuruh masuk mobil.<p>

.

.

.

**Izumo inc**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi hari hari di villa izumo inc selalu ramai,minato(ank Takami)melihat kuu(sekirei no 108) bersedih,melihat itu minato mencoba menenangkan kuu.  
>Kini musubi dan miya sedang berlatih di taman belakang,Sedang kan uzume dan kuu hanya menonton sambil mimum Teh diterah dan horor,terlihat saat menatap musubi dan miya berlatih.<p>

.

.

Selesai berlatih,miya pamit kemakam suami nya(Takehito). sedang kan yang lain memasak makan malam untuk mereka.  
>"Hah,,sebaik nya aku keluar jalan jalan saja lah!dari pada mati kebosanan di apartemen!"ucap naruto yang bersiap siap untuk yang biasa dia pakai,kini dimasukkan kedalam fuin penyimpanan,yang dia pelajari dari mimpi<br>mimpi yang sering menghampiri nya.

.

.

Setelah lama berkeliling kota,naruto tidak sengaja menabrak Seorang gadis.  
>Bruk"ittai,,teriak gadis yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan dengan naruto."gomen,,gomen ne,,aku tak melihat jalan!"ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.<br>"Tak apa,,seharus nya aku yang minta maaf,karena melamun!" Ucap hikari pada Naruto sekaligus menyambut uluran tangan nya.  
>"Ngomong² perkenal kan nama ku yukari,yukari sahashi!" Hikari yang sudah berdiri pun mengenal kan nama nya.<p>

.

.

"Oh ya,aku naruto,Naruto sahashi,!apakah kau anak Takami?Tanya Naruto ya agak penasaran sama marga dari ibu angkatnya.  
>"Kau benar oni san,!dan kenapa kau mempunyai marga ibuku?Tanya pada Naruto.<br>"Ah,itu karena beberapa minggu yang lalu,aku ditemukan oleh Takami,dan aku juga di angkat sebagai anak nya,,!"jelas Naruto pada Hikari.

.

.

"Oh,begitu,tapi kenapa okasan tak pernah cerita pada ku,!Hikari yang masih berbicara,tak tau kalo Naruto berlari pergi.  
>"Hikari aku pergi dulu yah,aku ada urusan penting,,jaa?"Ucap Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi.<p>

.

.

"Dasar oni san angkat sialan!awas kalau ketemu lagi,Kupastikan kau babak belur karna meninggal kan ku,!".  
>Ucap yukari emosi bercampur horor karena ulah Naruto.<br>Naruto yang merasakan niat buruk seseorang,akhirnya Meninggal kan yukari dan berlari ketempat itu.

.

.

dan setelah sampai di sana,melihat 2 orang gadis melempar benda tajam kearah seseorang yang sedang berbicara.  
>Melihat itu,Naruto bersigap lari menyelamat kan nya.<p>

"Nona awas!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan**

**milik silver**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekire**

.

.

.

jeeeeng jeeeeeeng

**Lintas fict news  
><strong>:untuk para permirsa dan para reader di mana pun anda berada,sekedar info utuk kalian semua,bahwa fict ini nanti nya?cenderung menceritakan Naruto dari pada minato,  
>untuk alur,mungkin masih mengikuti alur dicanon, sekian dan terima kasih,<p>

.

happy mind reading!

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi,akibat serangan uciha madara dan Kamui uciha obito.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Bingung,ya bingung melihat seseorang berteriak dan menerjang diri nya,tersadar dari keterjutan nya,"Apa yang laku~"belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya.  
>Naruto sudah memotong ucapan Miya,"Apa kau baik baik saja Nona?"tanya Naruto pada miya Sambil menahan sakit di lengan serta pipi nya.<br>Karasuba yang melihat itu pun pergi meninggal kan mereka berdua,sambil berguman tak jelas.  
>"Ada hal memarik yang akan terjadi,xixixi!Gumam nya sambil menyeringai horor,(author,takut).<p>

.

.

.

Kini Naruto berdiri,sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu miya berdiri.  
>"Terimakasih,sudah menolong ku,sebaiknya ku obati luka luka mu?".ucap Miya berterima kasih dan meminta Naruto untuk mau diobati oleh miya.<br>"Tak apa Nona,ini cuma luka ringan nanti ju~"Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya,ucapan nya Sudah lebih dulu sipotong oleh miya!.  
>"Ne tuan,tunjukan rumah anda atau"ucap Miya terpotong di gantikan topeng hanyya yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.<br>mau tak mau akhir nya Naruto cuma bisa pasrah."Hah,,baik lah,"pasrah Naruto sambil menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung di dalam perjalan membuat naruto Bosan,"Ne maaf nona,,kita berjalan berdua tapi saling tak mengenal,Perkenalkan nama ku naruto,"ucap mengenalkan nama nya.  
>Miya yang tersentak kaget,setelah memikirkan orang disamping Nya,yang telah menyelamat kan diri nya,dan membuat dada dan tubuh miya menghangat.<br>"Oh,,i~iya,,anda benar juga,perkenalkan juga,nama saya miya,Miya asama,!"jawab miya agak gugup,"apa dia ashikabi ku,dan kenapa tubuh ku bereaksi,setelah sekian lama?atas kematian takehito!".bingung akan reaksi yang miya rasakan Karena reaksi ini sama dengan takehito yang belum sempat menjadi ashikabi nya.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto**

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersikan dan membalut luka Naruto Miya duduk sambil meminum teh buat tan Naruto.  
>"Naruto apakah kau mau menjadi ashikabi ku?",tanya Miya yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.<br>"eh,,aku?ne Miya kenapa kau memintaku menjadi ashikabi Mu?"jawab naruto yang agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan miya.  
>"Aku tak tau,mengapa!tapi tiba tiba tubuh ku menghangat,!"dan dada ini berdetak cepat smsaat berada di samping mu",.<br>Ucap miya mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.  
>"Aku tak tau juga mengapa?tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama,"Balas naruto.<br>"tapi aku bingung miya chan?aku takut Nanti tak bisa membuat bahagia,dan takut tuk menyakiti mu!"ucap Naruto Takut dan ragu tak bisa membahagiakan miya.  
>"Terimakasih naruto kun!"asalkan Naruto kun selalu ada disisiku,!"Itu sudah cukup membuat ku bahagia!"ucap miya meyakinkan Naruto perlahan sambil mendekat kan diri nya kepada Naruto.<br>"Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dulu dari orang lain?"ucap Naruto agar miya mau merahasiakan nya dulu,dan dibalas anggukan oleh miya.  
>Setelah itu Naruto dan Miya saling lama setelah berciuman dengan Naruto,Lambang sekirei milik Miya mulai bercahaya dan mengepak kan sayap yang begitu indah dimata Naruto.<br>"Dengan ini,sekirei no 01 Miya!,dan pedang yang menjadi kontrak ku,akan kuhancurkan musuh yamg menghalangi tujuanku,sekarang dan untuk selamanya nee Naruto kun."ucap miya selesai melantunkan doa yang terkontrak padanya sebagai seikirei.  
>Dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri mu Naruto kun,".ucap Miya seteleh melepaskan ciuman dari Naruto.<br>"I~iya,"balas Naruto,"semoga kaa sama tidak marah soal ini?"Batin nya lagi dalam hati Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gedung M.B.I**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah informasi mengejutkan tertera di layar komputer milik minaka,minaka yang tau informasi itu pun bergidik ngeri,setelah itu menyeringai.  
>"Tak kusangka sekirei terkuat akan ikut dalam game ini?"tanya nya minaka dalam keikut sertaan,miya Dalam proyek sekire?i.<br>"Takami harus tau soal ini,xixixi"seringaian minaka karna Mendapat hal menarik yang akan terjadi kedepan nya.

.

.

.

.

**Izumo inc**

.

.

.

.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan minaka,matsu yang melihat layar komputer nya juga terkejut,mengetahui miya kini Telah bersayap.  
>"AKu tak percaya,kalo kini miya telah besayap,?,gumam matsu pada diriri nya.<br>"Ap Kau sudah tau matsu,?soal ku,yang sudah memiliki ashikabi?Tanya miya dibelakang matsu.  
>"Eh,,o~oya sama,,!matsu yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Miya yang sudah ada dibelakang nya.<br>"Iya aku baru saja mengetahui nya miya san!jawab nya lagi Yang sudah normal dari keterkejutan nya.  
>Miya berjalan mendekati matsu dan duduk di samping nya."Ku harap kau merahasiakan ini dulu matsu!karena Naruto belum ingin ada yang tau soal ini!Miya yang berbicara pada matsu, dan menyuruh matsu,agar tidak menyebarkan berita tentang dirinya,yang telah memiliki ashikabi.<p>

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya,miya yang selesai berbelanja,beniat untuk kembali ke villa izumo.  
>tapi niat nya di urung kan,karena bertemu karasuba di tengah perjalanan pulang.<br>"Apa yang kau ingin kan karasuba?,"tanya miya pada karasuba,sambil menghunus kan sebuah lobag(author:Pakek wortel aja miya chan?).  
>Karasuba yang masih setia seringaian nya,hanya menatap datar,apa yang dilakukan oleh miya.<br>"Tak kusangka Queen of sekirei telah memiliki ashikabi!"Ucap karasuba pada miya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari miya,Naruto berlari menghampiri miya."Miya chaan,,?!teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri miya.  
>"Miya chan,?apa yang kau laku kan disini?"!tanya Naruto Sesudah sampai didepan miya.<br>"Jadi inikah ashikabi mu miya?,tanya karasuba melihat Naruto sudah berada disamping nya.

.

.

Deg

.

.

Detak jantung karasuba,saat melihat sekilas senyuman naruto,yang sedang menoleh kearah nya.  
>"Bagaimana mungkin,?bagai mana mungkin aku bereaksi pada Nya"!tanya karasuba pada diri nya sendiri,yang bereaksi pada lamunan itu pun buyar karena ucapan miya padanya.<br>"Jangan kau berani coba coba mendekati atau melukai Naruto?!"atau kau akan berhadapan dengan ku?"Ancam miya pada karasuba dan setelah itu karasuba meninggalkan miya,tapi sembelum itu,karasuba menoleh kearah Naruto.  
>Dan tidak lupa senyuman horor menghiasi wajah nya.<br>"Ne sampai jumpa lagi naaa~ru~to kun!pamit karasuba. "Iya,sampai jumpa lagi karasuba san!"balas naruto sambil Melambaikan tangan sambil bergidik ngeri akibat senyuman Karasuba yang sedikit horor bagi nya.

.

.

.

"Ne miya chan,setelah ini kamu kemana,?tanya Naruto Pada miya yang berjalan beriringan.  
>"aku akan kembali ke villa izumo!,dan Naruto kun mau pergi kemana?"jawab miya sekaligus bertanya pada Naruto,Kamana kepergian Naruto setelah itu.<br>"mungkin hanya sekedar jalan jalan saja Miya chan!,apa kau mau menemani ku jalan jalan miya chan?"Miya yang mendengar Jawaban sekaligus ajak kan Naruto hanya bisa blusshing ria.  
>"Ba~baiklah kalau itu mau Narut kun!jawab Miya yang sedikit gugup menjawab ajakan yang mengetahui kegugupan sekirei nya.<br>"Ternyata Queen of sekirei bisa gugup juga,hihihi?" Nada godaan dari Naruto pada seikirei nya.  
>"Mou~ Naruto kun!jangan mengoda ku seperti itu?"Kesal miya yang malu digoda oleh Naruto,dan memukul pelan lengan milik Naruto.<p>

.

.

.

Akhir nya Naruto dan miya menghabiskan waktu sepanjang Sore bersama sama,dengan berbagi canda dan tawa,diselah Waktu kencan mereka berdua.

(Author:jadi ngiri nie gue,,"miya:maka nya cari pacar,,"Naruto:siapa Suruh bikin fict alur nya kyk gini!"author:awas loe nar,?"miya:a~u~thor!"Author:eh miya,cuma bercanda kok,hehehe)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan**

**milik silver**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekire**

.

ok, special thank para reader semua,  
>dan saya mohon maaf kalo fict ini gak bagus<br>tapi bagi reader yang kurang suka fict ini, kalo review,  
>jangan membuat seseorang down,<br>dan saya ucapkan mohon maaf dan terimakasih kpd reader FF semua.

.

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi,akibat serangan uciha madara dan Kamui uciha obito.

.

.

Kring,

.

Kring,

.

Kring,

.

.

Suara,dering telpon milik naruto.  
>"Hah,siapa sih pagi pagi begini telepon?"<br>dengan berat hati naruto mengangangkat Panggilan telepon di handphone nya.

.

"Moshi moshi!?" jawab naruto setelah memencet tombol di handphone nya.  
>"Naruto?,apa yang kau lakukan dengan miya, Naruto?"<br>Tanya Takami yang mendengar sebuah jawaban dari Naruto.  
>"Eh,,,e~eto,,! belum sempat memberi nya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Takami.<br>"Hah,,sudahlah,,sekarang aku minta tolong pada mu! pergi lah kepusat kota,! bantu homura disana! bantu dan temani dia sebagai sekirei no guardian!".  
>ucap Takami pada naruto,agar naruto segera membantu Homura sebagai guardian!.<br>"Tapi awas kalau kau berbuat macam macam ne naruuutooo?."  
>Acam Takami sebelum memutuskan sambung telfon nya.<p>

.

"Hah,,kenapa oka san memberi tugas merepotkan Seperti ini,siich? menjadi guardian bersama baby sitters pula !, Gerutu Naruto menerima nasib nya.

.

.

**Naruto pov**

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri pusat kota, berjalan melewati pusat pertokoan. mengagumi semua yang dia lihat, seperti belum pernah melihat semua yang berada dipusat pertokoan. saat menikmati keramaian dan pernak pernik dipusat kota, Naruto merasakan hawa(energy)yang cukup familiar bagi nya.  
>Berlari! berlari dari pusat kota, menuju titik energy itu berada. di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, sosok pemuda berambut pirang.<br>ya sekarang Naruto berada Diatas sebuah gedung, salah satu tempat berdiri sekarang. Naruto pun melihat kebawah, dan menemukan seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai kagari dan juga pemilik energy tersebut.

.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

Naruto yang berada diatas gedung, melakukan shushin ke tempat homura berada. "kau tak apa homura?," tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di samping homura.  
>Homura dan Tsukiumi tersentak kaget saat mengetahui seseorang yang tiba tiba datang disertai pusaran angin dan tebaran daun disekeliling pusaran tersebut.<p>

.

"ya ,,Aku tak apa apa naruto! dan kenapa kau kemari?" Ucap homura yang tersadar dari keterkejutan nya,dan bertanya tentang kedatangan Naruto.  
>"Oh soal itu? Aku disuruh Takami menemani mu, untuk mengawasi sekirei yang belum bersayap,!" Jawah Naruto dan perihal kedatangan nya menemui homura.<p>

.

"Ne,maaf nona,! aku permisi dulu dan ku juga minta izin padamu karena aku membawa homura dulu,! jaa ne~?!". pamit naruto pada Tsukiumi yang berada di situ. setelah itu Naruto pergi via shushin, sambil memapah homura. "Eh,,tungg~!"  
>belum sempat Tsukiumi menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Naruto sudah duluan pergi membawa homura.<p>

.

.

**Tsukiumi pov**

.

.

Tsukiumi berjalan meninggal gang sempit setelah bertemu dengan homura dan seorang yang tidak dia kenalnya sama sekali.  
>Tapi dalam perjalanan, Tsukiumi masih memikirkan Pemuda yang tak dikenal nya tadi, memikirkan Hubungan pemuda itu dengan Takami.<p>

.

.

**Tsukiumi pov end**

.

.

"Hah,,sebaik nya aku berkeliling saja! dari pada memikirkan seorang yang tak ku kenal dan di ketahui asal usul nya,! "helaan nafas Tsukiumi karena terlalu memikirkan sosok itu dalam pikiran nya.

.

.

**Izumo inc**

.

.

Didepan pan pintu villa, muncul pusaran angin yang dikeliling daun. "Tadaima!" ucap Naruto yang berada tepat di depan pintu.  
>"Okaeri" jawab miya sambil membuka kan pintu villa. "Eh Naruto kun!, ada apa malam malam begini kemari?" tanya Miya yang sedikit terkejut, karena tiba tiba datang Villa milik nya.<br>"Ah ano,? aku hanya mengantar kan homura pulang!" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, sambil menunjuk homura yang ada disamping nya.  
>"Oh,,kalau begitu masuklah dulu naruto kun?" ucap Miya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk<br>"Aku gimana? apa aku juga tak kau persilakan masuk? kenapa hanya si duren Baka yang kau persilahkan masuk?". Tanya homura pada Miya,dan homura sedikit kesal pada Miya, karena di acuhkan dan tidak dipersilahkan masuk.  
>"Kau mau masuk atau tidur di luar ho-mu-ra!?" seru Miya dengan topeng hanyya dibelakang nya, membuat homura Bergidik ngeri.<p>

.

.

Didalam ruang tamu villa izumo berkumpul 3 orang, ya mereka adalah Naruto, homura(yang biasa dipanggil kagari saat berada Berada di villa izumo)dan juga miya.  
>Mereka bertiga duduk sambil menikmati teh, lebih tepat nya? hanya Naruto yang menikmati teh nya, karena miya sedang Mengobati luka bakar milik homura(kagari).<br>"Ne Naruto kun!kenapa kau tadi bisa bersama kagari?". tanya miya pada Naruto, setelah selesai mengobati luka Bakar milik kagari.  
>"Eh eto,,itu karena Takami san meminta ku membantu kagari mengawasi sekirei yang belum bersayap!". Jawab Naruto serta menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan kagari.<br>"Dan kenapa Takami san menyuruh mu membantu kagari?" tanya miya meminta penjelasan pada ashikabi nya(Naruto). "E~eto,!jadi begini!.

.

.

**Flashback ON**

.

.

Sebuah mobil melitas di depan penginapan izumo. Naruto yang selesai mengantarkan homura, pun berniat kembali ke apartemen. Tapi niat nya iya urung kan saat wanita yang berada dalam mobil memanggil Naruto.  
>"Naruto, apa yang kau laku kan malam malam begini?dan untuk apa kau membawa pedang segala?" tanya Takami pada Naruto.<br>"Eh,kaa sama, apa yang anda laku kan disini?" ucap Naruto yang melihat kaa san nya yang ada dalam mobil. "Seharus nya aku yang tanya begitu bocah!" masuklah dulu kedalam!," tanya Takami dan menyuruh masuk mobil.  
>"Jadi ada apa kaa sama memanggilku?" tanya Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam mobil milik Takami.<br>"Tidak,,tidak ada apa apa,, cuma kaa sama ingin tau? Apa ingatan mu sudah kembali Naruto?" tanya Takami Pada Naruto, dengan tatapan ingin tau.  
>"Hanya sedikit kaa sama,,itu pun hanya lewat mimpi?" Jawab naruto pada takami.<br>"Dan aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan ku, Sedang melawan 2 orang yang sangat kuat,!" Terang Naruto pada kaa san nya.  
>"Apa hanya itu yang kau lihat Naruto?" Tanya Takami sekali lagi.<br>"Tak cuma itu! musuh yang dilawan oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan ku menggunakan jurus jurus yang aneh, dan mereka menyebut orang yang mirip dengan ku dengan Nama uzumaki Naruto, ya uzumaki naruto,!" Itulah detil dari penjelasan Naruto mengenai pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Takami.

"Oh,mungkin orang itu adalah dirimu Naruto! karena saat Pertama kali bertemu dengan mu,! kondisimu agak Mengenaskan,dengan beberapa luka dan pakaian mu pun pada robek!, jelas Takami dengan analisanya pada Naruto Saat pertama kali bertemu dan tentang mimpi yang barusan diceritakan oleh naruto.

"Mungkin kaa sama benar, karena dari mimpi tersebut aku juga telah mempelajari teknik berpedang dan beberapa teknik lain nya juga, yang ku ketahui dalam mimpi itu."  
>Jawab naruto tentang analisa kaa san nya, dan juga Naruto memberi tahu pada kaa san nya tentang seni bela diri dan teknik yang di pelajari lewat mimpi nya.<br>"Jadi kau telah belajar tentang itu? bagai mana dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, apa tidak apa?". tanya Takami yang sedikit khawatir, tentang kondisi anak angkat nya.  
>"Jangan khawatir kaa sama! seperti yang kau lihat, Aku baik baik saja,! oh ya aku tadi bertemu yukari,!" Dan aku juga memberi tau nya kalau aku anak angkat Mu, karna dia sempat bingung dengan nama marga yang ku pakai!" Ucap menenangkan Naruto pada Takami, dan mengatakan Pada kaa san nya, bahwa dia bertemu yukari, anak kedua Takami.<p>

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat! Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan nya ya? ya sudah lah kalau begitu, aku tak perlu repot Repot mengenalkan nya pada mu! dan satu lagi! aku masih punya Satu anak lagi nama nya minato,dan aku minta tolong pada mu Naruto, tolong jaga yukari dan minato,?" dan sebaik nya kau pergi istirahat dulu? karena dalam waktu dekat, aku akan menghubungimu, jadi bawalah ini!"  
>tukas takami pada naruto, dan memberi naruto sebuah handphone untuk berkomunikasi.<p>

"Hai kaa sama! kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu!".  
>Balas Naruto sesudah menerima telfon dari takami,dan perlahan turun dari mobil, dan pamit pulang<p>

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya,! mengapa aku bisa bersama kagari san!" Ucap naruto selesai menjelaskan semua nya pada miya.  
>Sedang miya dan kagari hanya manggut manggut ria akan Penjelasan )panjangxlebarxtinggi)Naruto.<p>

"Jadi Takami ibu Naruto san? Tanya kagari dan anggukan dari Miya, menyetujui pertanyaan kagari.  
>"iya,lebih tepat nya sich ibu angkat!","Karena kaa san menemukan ku beberapa waktu yang lalu!" Balas Naruto.<br>"Hemz,,baiklah,sekarang sudah malam, dan aku sudah cukup mengerti Naruto,! Dan sebaik nya engkau istirahat kagari, karena kondisimu kurang baik?". ucap miya Yang mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Naruto,dan menyuruh kagari untuk beristirahat, karena kondisi nya kurang baik.  
>"Dan sebaik Naruto menginap saja disini, untuk malam ini?" pinta Miya pada naruto.<br>"Baik lah hime,,kalau itu yang kau minta,? dan Aku juga sedang merindukan mu?" jawab naruto Yang perlahan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati miya.  
>Saat berada disamping miya,tanpa babibu lagi, naruto menggendong miya, ala brady style dan itu membuat Wajah miya merona dengan hebat nya.<p>

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 2 villa tersebut, Naruto berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah jendela, melihat indah nya langit malam dan terang nya sinar rembulan yang ditemani taburan bintang.  
>"ada apa Naruto kun?" tanya miya pada Naruto yang tiba tiba berhenti di depan sebuah jendela rumah nya.<br>"Tidak ada apa apa mi chan,! Hanya saja aku merindukan sesuatu? tapi ntah itu apa? Tetapi yang pasti, aku sangat sangat merindukan suasana tentram dan damai seperti ini!.  
>Jelas naruto atas pertanyaan dari miya, dan juga membuat Naruto bertanya tanya, tentang sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan, tapi sayang nya Naruto tidak mengetahui itu, atau tidak ingat sama sekali.<p>

"Kalau begitu kita pergi naik ke atap saja Naruto kun? menikmati indah nya malam dan juga melepaskan rindu yang Naru kun kini rasa?" usul miya pada Naruto, saat melihat Naruto menatap langit malam dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

Naruto pun mengikuti ucapan miya, dan langsung melakukan shushin ke atas atap villa izumo, tempat mereka menikmati malam.  
>Kini naruto berdampingan dengan miya, dan miya yang duduk disamping Naruto, perlahan merebah kan kepala nya dan bersender pada bahu Naruto sambil memeluk lengan milik Naruto.<br>"Ne Naru? Apa menurut mu seseorang itu pantas di cintai karna memiliki kekuatan?" tanya Miya yang masih setia disamping Naruto.  
>"Seseorang itu di cintai bukan hanya karna kekuatan saja,! Tapi seseorang dicintai karena apa yang ada di dalam sini (tunjuk Naruto ke dada miya), (author: gak boleh mikir joroooook,dasar echi! ).<p>

"Karena rasa cinta dan kasih sayang itu, membuat kita jadi kuat, dan bertekat kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayang." begitu penjelasan Naruto kepada miya, dan sedikit mengelus puncak kepala milik miya.

.

.

**Naruto pov On**

.

.

Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit cerah malam ini, menikmati keindahan bulan yang di temani taburan bintang(bukan taburan meses serez loh), perlahan mengikis kerinduan yang ia rasa kan.  
>entah mengapa? tapi yang Naruto rasakan hanyalah ketenangan,kebahagia'an, seakan mereka mengerti kerinduan yang Naruto rasakan.<p>

Dan terlintas sejenak di benak nya, tentang ucapan nya yang dia katakan kepada miya, membuat naruto tersenyum kearah miya, dan dengan perlahan di sibak poni itu, menyikirkan penghalang sebelum Naruto mengecup dahi miya.

.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan berlatih lebih giat, agar aku dapat melindungi dan juga orang orang berhaga dan kusayang nanti nya,!" gumam Naruto selesai mengecup puncak kepala milik miya.  
>dan dengan perlahan Naruto menggendong miya yang sudah tertidur bersender kan bahu Naruto.<br>dengan perlahan naruto merebah tubuh miya di atas futon milik miya, dan menutupi tubuh miya dengan sebuah selimut.  
>Naruto yang mau beranjak pergi, harus mengurungkan niat nya, karena sebuah tangan mencegah nya pergi, dan tenyata tangan itu milik Miya.<br>"Tidur lah disini Naruto kun,?"pinta miya yang masih menggegam tangan Naruto, dan memohon untuk tidur disisi nya dan menemani miya .  
>"Baik lah Mi chan!, aku akan di sini menemani mu!" "'dan selalu di sisi mu untuk melindungi mu!, aku janji, dan itu janji seumur hidup ku!"'<br>ucap Naruto pada miya dan ucap janji Naruto pada diri nya sendiri di akhir kalimat nya.  
>"kalau begitu tidur lah mi chan,? Oyasumi!" Ucap selamat tidur dan kecupan di kening dari Naruto.<br>!oyasumi, ne naruto kun!". balas miya seraya merapat kan tubuh nya pada naruto dan menggelam kan wajah nya pada dada Naruto.

Dan perlahan miya memejamkan mata nya menuju alam mimpi, bersama naruto yang juga mengikuti miya memejamkan mata nya, selesai melihat miya memejam kan mata nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** yoyoi brother,sister and plend plend semua yang ada di mana pun anda belada! Jumpa lagi ama author yang sok cakep and imut ni. (Sok narsis),timpuk sendal.

maaf soal cerita yang akan saya bawakan, cerita fiktif abal abal bin geje gak jelas ini, ah aku bisa bicara lagi dech, yang penting terimakasih untuk saran kritikan dan masukan kan nya,, itu sangat membantu, untuk flame, ah tenang saja selagi itu gk ngelecehin atau ngerendahin seasorang aku anggap sebagai motivasi, dan tak lupa lagi kata pepatah, sedia payung sebelum hujan, kalo kata ku sedia pemadam sebelum flame bertebaran. Hah haaaa

Ok lah gue lanjut saja ke cerita, happy reading, jangan lupa kritik dan saran, untuk jalan cerita itu rahasia author dan Tuhan, ntar alur nya bisa berubah sesuai imajinasi yang berjalan.

Sekaligus menyambut tahun baru happy new year brother

**Jeng jeeeeeng**

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan**

**milik silver**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekirei**

.

.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi,akibat serangan uciha madara dan Kamui uciha obito

.

.

.

**Izumo inc**

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah, di kediaman villa izumo.

Terdapat dua sosok makhluk berbeda gender yang masih setia tidur, dan memberi kehangatan masing masing sebagai sepasang kekasih tersebut. Perlahan pemuda pemilik surai kuning, mulai terbangun dari tidur panjang nya, dan perlahan menampak kan bola mata blue sapphire yang menawan dan mampu memikat seseorang untuk terus menatap nya. Sesaat mata Naruto terbuka, Naruto tersenyum melihat miya yang masih terlelap tidur di dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

.

**Naruto pov**

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjang nya, perlahan membuka mata nya yang masih merasakan kantuk. Perlahan naruto menengok kesamping, dimana miya yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nya.

Dan perlahan naruto naruto menggerak kan tangan nya untuk membelai rambut milik miya dan menyibak poni yang menutupi kening miya.

"Engkau telihat cantik dan manis hime! Apalagi saat sedang tidur".

Ucap naruto yang masih setia membelai surai dan menikmati wajah miya saat tertidur, dan dengan perlahan Naruto mengecup kening Miya.

.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

"Engh~" lenguhan Miya saat merasakan sesuatu mengecup kening milik nya, dan perlahan membuka mata.

Naruto yang tau akan ulah yang di buat nya hanya ter senyum simpul sambil memandangi Miya yang akan terbangun, dan menurut Naruto itu menarik atau sangat menarik bagi nya.

"Ohayo Miya chan?" ucap Naruto yang melihat Miya sudah bangun.

"Ohayo naru kun!" balas Miya yang sudah bangun sambil mengucek mata nya.

"Ne Naruto kun,,mengapa naru kun melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Miya yang sedari tadi melihat diri nya dipandangi oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe,,aku hanya tertarik saat melihat mu bangun tidur hime,! Dan menurut ku,itu sangat menarik hime?". Balas naruto dan jangan lupa sengiran 5 jari milik nya.

"Mou Naru kun pasti gombal dan cari kesempatan, ya kan?" goda Miya dengan gaya ngambek milik nya.

"Ten~tentu tidak hime". Jawab Naruto yang sedikit gugup, karna di tuduh macam macam oleh kekasih nya.

"Lebih kau mandi dulu hime? Aku mau pergi ke dapur dulu!". Ucap Naruto mengalihkan kegugipan nya dan beranjak pergi, namun sebelum pergi, naruto sempat mencium kening miya dan berjalan pergi kedapur.

.

.

Saat Naruto berjalan ke bawah menuju dapur, Naruto merasakan sebuah energi berkumpul disalah satu ruang kamar, salah satu kamar milik villa izumo. Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kan kaki nya menuju menuju kamar tersebut. Dapat di lihat oleh Naruto, dalam sebuah kamar terdapat sosok minato sedang di himpit oleh 4 gadis, atau bisa kita sebut seikirei milik nya.

"Xixixi, tak ku sangka anak takami telah mendirikan kerajaan harem nya sendiri.!" ucap Naruto dalam hati yang melihat Minato tidur dengan para seikirei nya.

Setelah menyaksikan opera sabun antara Minato dan seikirei nya, Naruto pun beranjak pergi ke arah dapur untuk sekedar mencari makanan, lama mencari? Tapi tak menemukan apapun di dapur. Akhir nya Naruto pun pasrah dengan perut yang mulai berontak.

"Memang apa yang Naruto kun cari di dapur?" tanya Miya yang melihat Naruto di dapur ini. "Ach, , ,Mi chAn,!aku hanya~ " kruyuk kruyuk, belum sempat menjelaskan alasan nya berada di dapur, tapi perut nya sudah menjawab dan memotong peekataan Naruto. "Khikhikhi, , ,Ara, ,ternyata Naruto kun lapar?" tanya Miya yang mengerti alasan Naruto dan sedikit membuat Miya terkikit geli dengan tingkah ashikabi nya. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk akan pertanyaan Miya. "Lebih baik Naruto kun mandi,! Biar aku yang memasak untuk makan pagi ini!" suruh Miya pada Naruto.

.

**Skip**

.

"Aku bisa mati kalo mempunyai sekirei lebih dari ini?" ucap pada diri nya karena tidur dengan seikirei nya. "Morning kiss?" ucap Matsu setelah bangun dari tidur nya.

Cup

"Hah,ternyata bukan minato yach?! Ucap musubi setelah tau yang di cium buka minato melainkan matsu. "Khikhikhi,aku ingin tau reaksi antar sesama seikirei?" gumam matsu dengan seringaian nya. "Ternyata dia echi?" gumam minato melihat tingkah seikirei nya.

Miya yang yang telah selesai masak, berniat membangun kan para penghuni villa izumo, yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak mereka. "Ne mi~na~to,,hentai itu dilarang di villa izumo, khukhukhu!" Ucap Miya pada Minato tang sedang di peluk dari berbagai sisi oleh, dan tak lupa dengan background horor topeng hanyya milik miya.

"O~oya san, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat!" sangkal Minato yang kaget dengan kedatangan Miya.

Miya berjalan menuju dapur dan akan menyiap kan masakan nya druang makan, tapi sebelum melakukan nya miya menemukan sebuah note di meja makan, yang sempat iya lihat saat berjalan melewati ruang makan sebelum ke dapur.

To: miya

"Miya maaf aku tak bisa menemani mu makan pagi bersama sama, mungkin lain kali kita Bisa makan bersama?, oh ya masakah mu sungguh enak mi chan.

Tertanda:Naruto

.

**Ruang makan**

.

"Selalu saja begitu naru kun?" gumam nya oleh kelakuan ashikabi nya. Akhir nya miya bergegas pergi dan minyiapkan makanan untuk makan pagi. "Haah,,aku pikir, aku tak kan sembunyi lagi saat makan pagi,!" ucap matsu (seikirei milik minato yang baru bersayap) di waktu makan pagi bersama, dan perlahan menikmati masakan yang berada di meja makan.

.

**Naruto pov**

.

Setelah pergi dari villa izumo Naruto mau akan kembali ke apartemen milik nya, tapi siapa di sangka,? Di depan nya ada seorang pegawai MBI membawa sebuah kotak untuk diri nya. Tapi dia bingung kenapa MBI repot repot memberikan bingkisan pada nya.

Setelah di buka ternyata isi nya adalah barang yang dia minta dari ibu nya, karna itu adalah pakaian yang di minta khusus untuk sebagai baju petarung. Mulai dari baju jaring² sebagai dalaman dan sebuah jaket (modif dari rompi anti peluru di dalam nya) berwana merah hitam, ditambah sebuah celana hitam, dan sepatu yang sudah di modif untuk mengalirkan cakra saat berjan di air atau di dinding.

Terkadang dia juga bingung, manusia biasa seperti diri nya bisa melakukan jutsu (nama yang dia tau dari mimpi) yang menurut nya tidak bisa dilakukan orang biasa minus para seikirei. Dan tentu membuat kepala Naruto sakit, akibat terlalu berfikir.

.

**Naruto Pov end**

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa komplek perumahan untuk menuju pulang ke apartemen milik nya, yang di beri oleh Takami untuk jadi tempat tinggal Naruto.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan milik nya, dan sedang membuka pintu apartemen, dan perlahan masuk beserta kotak bawa'an milik nya. " untung kaa sama telah membuat kan nya dengan cepat!" guma nya melihat pakaian di dalam bok tersebut.

.

**Skip**

.

Kini Naruto berada di sebuah puncak gedung, menikmati hembusan angin yang mengibarkan helai rambut milik nya dan juga jaket yang dia kenakan sekarang. Tapi sayang kenikmatan nya di di usik oleh sebuah serangan yang langsung mengarah pada nya, merasa terancam dan tanpa melihat, Naruto bergegas melompat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan itu, dan dengan dapat dihindari karna reflek yang cukup baik, walaupun telah hilang ingatan membuat nya sedikit bingung. Kini naruto sudah berdiri menghadap lawan nya yang tadi meyerang dari belakang, "ne Nona, menyerang dari belakang itu tak baik,tau? Apalagi 2 lawan 1, itu cuuuurang nama nya? Ucap naruto sedikit ngambek (auth:gak pakek ngambek segala lagi,? Naruto: urusai) karena diserang dari belakang dan maen kroyokan. "Apa itu perlu, ne tampan?" ucap hibiki di buat sensual, sambil menyiapkan sebuah serangan lagi. "Errr,,kurasa bukan masalah, tapi¿ " Naruto menjeda sejenak kata kata yang dia ucap kan. "Untuk apa kau menyerangku?" tanya Naruto pada twin seikirei. "Hanya ingin mencoba kelebihan yang miliki saja!" jawab hibiki dan meminta persetujuan dari hikari, dan dibalas anggun oleh hikari "humz,hum,humZ" gumam hikari diselah anggukan.

"Jadi...?"

"Apa?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Maka bersiap lah!?"

Bluaaar booom.

Ledakan terjadi setelah hikari menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Kini diatas gedung tersebut tertutup asap bekas ledakan. "Tadi seikirei kembar sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Naruto diri nya sendiri yang masih memfokuskan penglihatan nya pada sumber ledakan di depan nya. Setelah asap sedikit mengabur, dapat dilihat 2 siluet manusia berdiri ditengah kawah bekas ledakan, "khikhikhi, ternyata pertarungan antara seikirei melawan manusia?" ucap benitsubasa ditengah kawah. "Sial,ternyata datang lagi seikirei lain nya, apa apaan coba?" rutuk Naruto menghadapi kesialan, "hey, nona berdada rata! Apa maksud nya ini? Aku disini bukan untuk bertarung dengan kalian!" ucap Naruto yang hendak menghindari pertarungan. "Twich twich" muncul perempatan di dahi benitsubasa, "siapa kau panggil dada rata baka kitsune,? Marah bentsubasa yang tak terima di panggil begitu, "xixixi,dada rata,xixixi" sindir haihane setelah mendengar sindiran kepada teman nya, "sial aku salah ucap, mati aku?" rutuk Naruto menyadari kesalahan nya.

"Mati kau gaki,?"ucap benitsubasa dan dengan cepat berlari menuju Naruto, dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan diwajah nya, Naruto yang tau diserang tidak tinggal diam, bersiap memblock pukulan itu, setelah berhasil di blok, terjadi gelombang kejut, membuat angin terbelah dengan Naruto dan benitsubasa di tengah nya.

Mengerti usaha nya sia sia, benitsubasa melancarkan tedangan menuju menuju perut Naruto, tapi sayang masih dapat di blok oleh naruto dengan kaki nya, "sial,pukulan nya sangat terasa," batin Naruto menahan pukulan dari benitsubasa.

.

**Karasuba pov**

.

"Khukhukhu,ternyata kau kuat dan juga sangatmenarik Naruto kun,khukhukhu!" gumam karasuba saat melihat Naruto dapat mengimbangi pertarungan dengan benisubasa. Seraingan pun terlihat jelas di kala melihat pertarungan semakin sengit, di tambah ikut nya haihane membantu benitsubasa.

.

**Pov end**

.

Ditempat pertarungan, benitsubasa merasa kesal, tidak bisa mengalah kan Naruto, "haihane,jangan diam saja bantu aku!" ucap benitsubasa meminta bantuan kepada haihane. "Baik lah" setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaan benitsubasa, haihane pun melancarkan serangan kepada Naruto dari arah belakang, Naruro yang tau itu segera menunduk melihat sebuah serangan yang langsung menuju kepala nya, "huhf, untung saja, kalau begini aku harus menggunakan itu,?" ucap naruto sambil menggigit jari nya dan mengoleskan darah nya pada tulisan kanji bertuliskan fuin.

**Fuin:storage seal kai**

Poft

Muncul asap mengelilingi naruto, setelah asap menghilang, terlihat Naruto sudah membawa sebuah katana berwarna hitam di tangan kiri nya, dan perlahan Naruto membuka katana tersebut, perlahan aura dan percikan petir biru menguar dari tiap inci pedang yang keluar dari sarung nya.

**Di tempat twin seikirei**

Hikari dan hibiki yang melihat pertarungan antara orang yang belum dia kenal melawan 2 orang seikirei, dan hasil nya masih imbang, sebelum akhir nya melihat orang itu menggigit jari nya, dan ekpresi bingung terpancar dari twin seikirei. "Kenapa dia menggigit jari nya? Apa yang dia akan laku kan,?" gumam hikari pada diri nya, hibiki yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu hanya, mengedihkan bahu dan berucap "aku juga tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan,,?" jawab hibiki sambil menoleh pada hikari.

Hikari dan hibiki masih terfokus pada orang itu, kaget saat melihat orang itu sudah membawa sebuah katana di tangan kiri nya, setelah asap mengelilingi sosok tersebut. "A-apa kau melihat nya hibiki?" tanya hikari pada hibiki yang berada disamping nya, "i-iya,aku juga melihat nya,? Jawab hibiki pada hikari yang juga sama sama tak percaya akan apa yang dia liat di depan mata nya. "Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum keadaa'an menjadi lebih buruk ?" "baik" balas hibiki dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan area pertempuran.

**Back to fight**

Kini Naruto sudah siap dengan pedang milik nya, dan sudah bersiaga untuk bertarung. Lain Naruto lain lagi dengan benitsubasa dan haihane yang sesikit pucat melihat lawan nya mengeluarkan senjata dengan aura yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, (author: kayak liat hantu saja). Meski sedikit merasa ketakutan, tapi karena keegoisan nya, haihane dan benitsubasa tetap melawan sosok tersebut. "Meskipun kau membawa sebuah senjata, tapi itu tak kan merubah apa pun?" ucap benitsu dan langsung menyerang menuju Naruto.

Pertarungan ronde kedua pun di mulai kembali. Naruto yang melihat benitsu menyerang, tak mau tinggal diam, Naruto pun ikut maju menyerang, jual beli serangan tak dapat terelak kan lagi, pukulan dan tebasan mendominasi pertarungan tersebut, haihane yang melihat ada nya celah pun ikut menyerang dari arah belakang.

Ctank

Bunyi pedang berbenturan dengan cakar milik haihane, tak puas dengan itu, haihane menyiapkan serangan cakar nya menuju dada Naruto. Tapi sayang serangan haihane masih dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dengan pedang milik nya.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

"Tak ku sangka ini akan melelah kan? Ini harus ku akhiri sebelum aku kehabisan tenaga?" ucap naruto pada diri nya sendiri dengan kondisi yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan haihane dan benitsubasa juga merasakan kelelahan yang sama dengan lawan nya. Benitsubasa melirik kesamping memberi isyarat pada patner nya, patner nya yang tau akan isyarat hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjalan kan aksi nya, yaitu serangan kombinasi.

Haihane maju terlebih dahulu untuk memberi serangan pada Naruto, namun serangan dilancarkan haihane masih dapat di tahan oleh naruto. Sebuah pukulan mutlak mengenai wajah naruto sampai membuat nya terpental beberapa metee kebelakang, hanya sakit dan anyir yang dirasakan naruto, tetesan dari sudut bibir yang sobek akibat pukulan yang cukup kuat mengenai wajah nya. Setelah mengusap sudut bibir nya yang ada bekas noda darah dengan kasar, naruto berdiri lagi untuk menghadapi lawan nya. Pukulan, cakaran dan sabetan pedang mewarnai pertempuran mereka, jual beli serangan beruntun tanpa henti, mengakibatkan percikan api dari benturan sesama logam.

!Kalo begini tak ada cara lain lagi,? Ucap naruto sambil menyarungkan pedang nya kembali, dan menyiapkan kuda kuda untuk melakukan teknik pedang yang telah pelajari.

**Himitsu no tekunikku:Ryū no kiba-fū burō**

Setelah selesai menyebutkan nama teknik nya, sebuah tebasan berbentuk taring naga angin menuju cepat ke arah benitsubasa dan haihane. Begitu pun dengan benitsubasa juga melakukan sebuah serangan ke arah Naruto.

**Gekishin**

Bluuuuar ,,,,

Buuuum,,,,

Bunyi ledakan terdengar, teknik pedang naruto melawan pukulan gelombang kejut yang di ciptakan benitsubasa untuk memblok serangan dari Naruto. Debu dan asap tebal masih mengelilingi area tersebut, mengurangi jarak pandang naruto, saat teknik naruto mengenai lawan nya, dari balik kumpulan asap tersebut sebuah siluet bergerak cepat menuju Naruto berada.

Ctank,,,

Sebuah dentuman logam terdengar ketika serangan dari haihane di blok kembali oleh naruto, setelah serangan tersebut, kedua nya bergerak mundur beberapa meter untuk mengambil celah untuk menyerang kembali.

Sret,,ssssttt,syut,,,

Bagh,,bugh,,glondang,,clontang,clonteng,miyaaaoooo,,,

Telusuuuuur,,gedabyuk,,,,braaaak

Tanpa di kira oleh Naruto, serangan dari samping mengenai nya dengan telak,mulai dari wajah,dada,dan perut. Dan di pukulan yang terakhir, akhir nya membuat nya terlempar sampai menabrak dinding yang berada tak jauh dari tempat nya.

"Uhuk,,uhuk,,kouhg,,uhug byur"

Naruto terbatuk dan juga memuntah kan darah, menahan sakit yang yang kini dia rasakan. Perlahan naruto bangkit dengan perlahan, meskipun rasa remuk badan mendera diri nya.

"Uhuk,kalo begini aku yakin akan kalah, Uhuk" ucap nya di selah menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, "khukhukhu bagai mana gaki? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" ucap benitsubasa setengah mengejek karena melihat lawan nya dengan kondisi sedikit memprihatinkan. "Aku tak kan kalah dari mu, karena aku,, , tak kan menyerah semudah itu, dan itu adalah jalan hidup ku." jelas naruto dengan tekad yang membara, "khukhukhu,kalo begitu mari kita buktikan?" tantang benitsubasa kepada naruto, karena merasa tertantang dengan tekad yang di miliki Naruto, "baiklah, akan aku tunjuk kan aku tak kan kalah?".

Sebuah aura merah menguar dari tubuh Naruto, perlahan menutupi tiap inci tubuh naruto, dan juga dengan perlahan membentuk sebuah jubah orenge, luka luka yang di punya perlahan menutup dengan sendiri nya. "Woow,wow,apa ini? Ini rasa nya hangat,seolah aku mendapat kembali kekuatan ku?" ucap kagum melihat kondisi nya yang sekarang, dengan jubah dan kekuatan yang mengalir di dalam diri nya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nya?" "aku juga tidak tau"balas haihane kepada benitsubasa, "aura ini sangat hangat, dan juga mematikan? Ucap benitsubasa lagi, yang masih setia merasakan aura milik naruto.

Kini benitsubasa kembali kepertarungan, adu fisik pun di mulai, karena tak mau terpojok akhir nya naruto menyiapkan serangan melalui katana yang telah di aliri cakra angin dan orengeolik nya.

**Kenjutsu:moon** **fang** **slash**

Sebuah sabetan katana yang menyeruapai bulan sabit, Karena serangan dadakan tersebut, ditambah sebuah keterkejutan, akhir nya benitsubasa dan haihane terkena tebasan tersebut. Asap dan bebatuan berserakan di mana mana, puncak gedung yang semula nya indah, kini tercipta lubang lubang akibat pertarungan tersebut.

Dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang hanya menatap debu dan asap yang masih menyelimuti sang lawan. Setelah debu itu mulai menipis, kini dapat di lihat, sosok benitsubasa dan haihane terlempar menuju kelangit, baju robek sana sini mengekpos beberapa bagian terlarang, (author: xixixi mistery mistery,) dan darah keluar dari sudut bibir dan bekas luka sayatan yang tercipta dari teknik pedang naruto.

"Awas kau kitsune chan, pasti akan ku balas bila ketemu kembali!" ucap benitsubasa yang setia terbang menuju angkasa.

Cliiiiing,,,

"Da da"salam perpisahan dari naruto yang melihat benitsubasa dan haihane terbang ke angkasa.

.

.

**Naruto pov**

.

.

Setelah selesai bertarung, naruto berniat kembali ke apartement, tak jauh dari tempat nya berada, naruto merasakan hawa seseorang yang cukup familiar bagi nya. Dia mencari ditiap gedung di sekitar tempat nya berada, tak lama kemudian akhir nya naruto menemukan apa yang dia cari, ya, di atas sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi dari gedung milik naruto berada sekarang, sosok yang di cari naruto masih setia melihat nya. Dengan di temukan lokasi soaok itu naruto menyiap kan cakra di kaki nya, untuk melakukan shushin, dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju apartment milik nya.

.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

Di atas gedung nampak sosok tersebut tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto dari tempat itu, "tak kusangka kekuatan mu sungguh menakjupkan naruto kun? Apa mungkin benar legenda itu nyata?" ucap sosok itu dan menghilang di balik gelap nya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: yoiyoy~ jumpa lagi dengan ice. gomen nee sobat aku lama update nya. (●´ο`●) ŐŐŐŐŐŐŐ... ya! mungkin fict ini agak romance kalo menurut kalian, karena itu juga menurut pendapat ku juga çαмα². (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., tak banyak yang bisa ku katakan aku cuma minta kritik dan saran aja untuk fict ini, jangan lupa sempatin bikin review (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., tak tunggu loch**

**- {~*~*~*~*~happy~*~*~*~*~ *}**

**- {~*~*~*~*reading*~*~*~*~}**

**- {~*~*~*~*~*minna *~*~*~*~*~*~*}**

**Declaimer : naruto dan sekirei bukan**

**milik silver**

**Warn : crossover, gaje, typo bertebaran,**

**DLDR, mind to review**

**Naruto x sekirei**

.

.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan dan sebagian kekuatan Yang di alami Naruto saat berpindah dimensi,akibat serangan uciha madara dan Kamui uciha obito.

.

.

.

**Naruto pov**

.

.

.

Aku mulai pergi dari tempatku bertarung tadi menuju apartemen milik ku, setelah masuk kedalam apartement milik, aku pun berjalan menuju salah satu kamar, di nyalakan lampu kamar, dan perlahan mencopot semua perlengkapan yang di pakai, dari katana, glove, jaket rompi, tetapi sebelum berhasil membuka kaos dalam milik nya, tiba tiba pandangan nya mengabur, dan terlihat kini pelipis nya berkeringat, dan sedikit muntahan darah di sudut bibir nya, dan akhir nya pun pingsan.

.

.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

.

Suasana ramai di pagi yang cerah, bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi villa izumo, dan itu pun nampak terjadi di dalam villa izumo, sejak tinggal nya minato dan seikirei nya, villa izumo pun ramai, pertengkaran dan candaan para seikirei minato yang memperebutkan nya atau sekedar tidur dalam satu ruang kamar milik minato.

Pagi hari pun tampak cerah, udara yang sejuk, embun pagi yang setia menemani, dan juga kicau an burung menghiasi indah nya pagi ini, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang wanita yang memiliki surai ungu, semenjak kemarin malam, perasaan was was dan takut menghantui setiap tidur nya, membuat diri nya terjaga hingga pagi hari, tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan diri nya, tapi satu hal yang dia pikirkan, ya hanya satu, yaitu ashikabi nya, hanya ashikabi nya yang selalu di khawatir kan hingga saat ini.

.

**Miya pov**

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, aku berdoa kepada seseorang yang berharga bagi diri ku dulu, seseorang yang mengajarkan arti kehidupan dan orang yang membuat nya tersenyum kala itu. Di selah doa ku, tak terasa aku meneteskan air mata, entah itu sedih, senang, atau pun marah, tangisan itu terasa senyap bagi orang lain, karena aku hanya menangis dalam diam, hanya mampu menetes kan air mata, dan hanya air mata ku yang mampu mencurahkan isi hati ku saat ini, bukan perbuatan atau apa pun.

Walau pun berat kurasa akan kepergian takehito, tapi banyak cerita yang aku ceritakan pada mu, "takehito, mungkin jika disini? Pasti kau akan melihat aku sekarang sangat bahagia, sungguh sangat bahagia, karena kini aku telah menemukan ashikabi yang aku ingin kan? Dia baik, perhatian, dan peduli walau membuat nya dalam bahaya, walau pun bodoh dan konyol dengan tingkah nya, tapi dia sungguh mirip dengan mu? Walau berbeda?". " apa kau melihat nya takehito? Aku di sini sudah bahagia, dan ku harap kau di sana juga mendapat kan kebahagiaan yang sama, mungkin bisa lebih dari yang aku rasakan?".

.

**Miya pov end**

.

Sudah seharian naruto tak sadar kan diri, dan selama itu juga naruto terbaring di lantai kamar nya, muntahan darah masih menggenang dilantai kamar dikarenakan keluar dari sudut bibir naruto, luka lebam yang berada di beberapa bagian tubuh naruto kini sudah nampak memhitam kebiru biru.

.

**Mindscape**

.

Tes, , ,tes, , ,tes, , ,

Suara tetesan air terdengar di indra pendengaran milik naruto, dan semakin lama tempat tersebut menjadi sunyi, di hiasi dengan derap suara dengkuran halus di sebuah pojok ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan naruto berjalan ke asal suara tersebut meskipun gelap, dan kurang nya penerangan cahaya lampu, tapi naruto masih terus berjalan ke asal suara tersebut untuk mencari tau dari rasa penasaran yang hinggap pada diri nya sekarang.

Setelah lama berjalan dan rasa penasaran nya kian membuncah, naruto di hadap kan kepada sebuah penjara raksasa, sebuah penjara yang menurut naruto diluar nalar nya sebagai manusia. Naruto berjalan menuju kandang tersebut, untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok yang mendiami penjara raksasa yang di hadapan nya sekarang, meskipun sudah sedekat itu dengan penjara tersebut, tapi naruto tak bisa melihat sosok apa pun di balik penjara yang ada di hadapan nya.

Cerlap,,cerlap,, cahaya mulai menyelimuti naruto, membuat tubuh nya bercahaya dan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya, yang perlahan memudar bersama dengan naruto yang mulai mendapat kesadaran nya di dunia nyata.

**[ akhir nya kau datang juga,? Tapi dilain waktu aku akan menyapamu gaki] **ucap suara yang terdengar berat dan entah berbicara dengan siapa.

.

**Mindscape end**

.

Di pagi hari yang indah, hawa dingin nan sejuk dan mentari pagi yang mampu menghangat kan seluruh makhluk yang berada di muka bumi termasuk sosok pirang yang menjadi pemeran utama fict ini, sosok pemuda yang masih meringkuk di sebuah lantai kamar milik nya, dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik walau pun luka yang dia derita sudah mulai pulih, tapi kotoran bekas debu dan darah yang mengering itu masih setia melekat pada tubuh naruto, ya soaok yang sedang tergeletak di lantai kamar milik nya. Perlahan naruto menunjuk kan akan segera nya sadar dari pinsan yang dia alami semalam, meskipun begitu naruto masih mencoba membuka mata nya, dan mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatan nya.

.

**Naruto pov on**

.

Mentari pagi telah bersinar menyinari bumi, begitu pula dengan apartemen milik ku yang juga ikut tersinari mentari pagi. Ku coba membuka mata ku, menyesuaikan penglihatan ku untuk melihat sekeliling dengan normal, hal yang pertama menggagu ku adalah sinar mentari yang menyorot kan cahaya nya melalui celah cendela apartemen milik ku, dengan malas ku buka mata ku dan ku edar kan keseluruh penjuru kamar, dan ternyata? Aku masih tidur di lantai, seperti yang ku kira karena pinsan. Tapi satu hal yang membuat ku bingung? Tentang tempat yang aku datangi, apa itu mimpi? Tapi kenapa terlihat sangat begitu nyata dan tak asing buat ku.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

Sesaat setelah mata Naruto terbuka, " ugh" suara lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Uzumaki Naruto setelah membuka mata nya dan haeus menyipitkan mata nya karena cahaya mata hari yang menerpa wajah nya, mau tak mau membuat pandangan nya silau mem. bergerak bangkit dari tempat nya berbaring, Naruto melihat lantai yang sempat menjadi tempat nya tidur itu di penuhi genangan darah yang mulai mengering, tak lupa juga untuk melihat bagian tubuh nya yang nyata nya tak luput dari noda darah yang sudah mengering.

"Ya Tuhan! kalo seperti ini? Aku terlihat seperti zombie saja? hehehe aduuh duh duh ittai", coment naruto pada diri nya sendiri karena kondisi nya yang bisa disebut seperti zombie, dah tak lupa menertakan keadaannya sebelum akhir nya kesakitan karena ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang membuat nya kesakitan saat tertawa.

.

**Izumo inc**

.

"Miya tan, Miya tan" panggil Matsu kepada Miya karena mau menunjuk kan sesuatu yang keliatan nya sedikit penting dan berhubungan dengan Miya. tapi sedari tadi berkeliling di sekitar rumah tapi tak menemukan keberadaan Miya, akhir nya Matsu berinisiatif mencari di kamar milik Miya, dan tada "Miya tan? eh maaf menggagumu yang sedang ber doa" panggil matsu setelah membuka kamar, tapi dengan segera Matsu memohon maaf karena telah mengganggu Miya yang sedang berdoa.

"eh matsu san, ada apa kau mencari ku? tak apa, lagian aku sudah selesai berdoa" tanya Miya sekaligus tak mempermasalah kan Matsu yang tiba tiba masuk disaat Miya berdoa, toh Miya juga sudah selesai berdoa, " eh eto? aku cuma mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada Miya tan" jawab Matsu kepada Miya dan memberi isyarat kepada agar Miya mengikuti nya, " memang apa yang mau kau tunjukan Matsu?!" tanya Miya penasaran akan apa yang ditunjuk kan padanya.

Tak berselang lama akhir nya Miya dan Matsu sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan layar komputer, dan Miya hanya melihat saja akan apa yang di lakukan oleh Matsu yamg sedang mengoprasikan komputer milik nya, dan setelah selesai mengobrak abrik komputer milik nya akhir nya Matsu memberi isyarat pada Miya "um, lihat rekaman ini?" suruh Matsu kepada Miya, dan

deg,

betapa terkejut nya Miya melihat seseorang di rekaman tersebut bertarung melawan 2 seikirei, tapi seikirei kembar yang ada di rekaman tersebut tak ikut bertarung karena sudah ada 2 anggota skuad kedisiplinan yang tiba tiba datang, entah apa yang di kata kan lawan nya sampai sampai membuat anggota skuad disiplin sampai begitu marah dan menyerang sosok itu sampai pertempuran tak terelakkan.

Setelah selesai melihat rekaman tersebut, kini wajah Miya menunjuk kan banyak expresi, cemas, takut, khawatir, sedih dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Bagaimana tidak? sosok yang ada di dalam rekaman dan yang bertarung melawan para seikirei adalah orang yang di kasihi nya, dan seseorang yang telah menjadi ashikabi milik nya dan seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan diri nya itu, bertarung melawan 2 seikirei sekaligus.

Kini tangis Miya tak bisa dibendung lagi setelah melihat rekaman tersebut, tangis nya pecah melihat bagai mana Naruto bersusah payah melawan mereka berdua, meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk difikiran Miya, tapi saat ini bukan lah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan masalah tersebut, sekarang yang Miya fikirkan adalah menjenguk dan melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang secara lansung, dan memastikan bahwa kondisi nya baik baik saja.

"Ka~kalau begitu aku ke apartemen milik Naruto kun dulu Matsu san dan terimakasih telah memberi tahukan nya rekaman itu kepada ku", ucap Miya yang mau pamit ke apartemen Naruto ditambah ucapan terimakasih untuk rekaman yang di tunjuk kan Oleh Matsu kepada nya, "tak masalah oyaa san! dan semoga Naruto kun baik baik saja?" ucap Matsu kepada Miya yang menunjuk kan rasa khawatir, "umh, semoga saja begitu? baiklah aku berangkat dulu Matsu" ucap Miya setuju sambil menganggukkan kepala nya, tak lupa pamit dulu sebelum berangkat.

.

**Miya pov on**

.

Kekhawatirku yang ku rasakan saat ini membuat dada ini kian berdetak lebih kencang, ku berjalan melangkah kan kaki ini keluar dari villa izumo, sungguh ku gelisah sampai sampai berlari dan melompati atap atap rumah yang menjadi jalan lintas ku sekarang, tak peduli dengan keaada'an dan kondisi sekelilingku, yang terpenting adalah menuju keapartemen Naruto secepat mungkin untuk melihat keada'an nya yang sekarang. " semoga kau baik baik saja Naruto kun" doa yang ku panjatkan dan harap ku untuk Naruto semoga dia baik saja saat aku sampai disana.

.

**Miya pov end**

.

Miya berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mecapai apartement milik Naruto dengan segera, derap langkah terdengar saat menginjakkan kaki nya di atap rumah. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, kini Miya hampir sampai di tempat yang iya tuju, apartemen yang tak bisa di bilang kecil atau pun besar menurut apa yang Miya kira, apartement yang sederhana untuk kelas menengah tersebut telihat biasa saja di banding apartement yang berjejer di sebalah apartemen yang dia tuju.

Lokasi yang tidak jauh dari Hutan Kota, membuat Miya tak terlalu bingun mengetahui lokasi itu, mungkin Miya harus berterimakasih kepada Kagari yang memberi tahu kan alamat Naruto.

.

**Flashback**

.

drap, ,drap, , drap, ,

Bunyi derap langkah kaki yang sedang menaiki tangga milik sebuah Villa izumo. derap langkah yang tadi terdengar sangat nyaring itu terdengar lebih cepat atau bisa di bilang pemilih suara langkah kaki itu sedang terburu buru untuk menuju satu tempat atau lebih tepat nya menuju sebuah kamar di penginapan izumo.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring tanda ciri khas dari suara pintu kayu sedang di ketuk oleh seseorang. ,,ngiiieeeeek jeng jeeeeeng pintu terbuka,, *plaaak,dug,klontang* (maaf maaf, back to story dech, sambil pegang pala benjol). suara pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihat kan seseorang yang sedang mengucek mata nya yang masih setengah terpejam, " ada apa pagi pagi kau membangun kan ku?" tanya sosok yang berada di balik pintu yang terbuka, " maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin tau alamat apartemen Naruto?" ucap Miya kepada sosok di di depan nya yang masih sibuk mengucek mata milik nya, " hoam" dengan langkah gontai sosok itu mengbil sebuah note kecil dan menuliskan alamat apartemen yang di tempati oleh Naruto seorang.

" ini,! Ini adalah alamat tempat tinggal Naruto, dan tempat ini tidak jauh dari hutan kota" ucap sosok itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah note kecil yang bertulis kan sebuah alamat yang di minta oleh Miya, "humz, terima kasih Kagari" ucap Miya yang mengambil note yang tadi disodorkan pada nya dan tak lupa berterima kasih pada kagari, *ya sosok yang ada di depan Miya adalah Kagari atau bisa di sebut Homura.

.

**Flashback end**

.

tok tok tok

terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan apartemen milik Naruto, sedang kan Naruto yang sedang mencoba beranjak berdiri pun harus bersusah payah berjalan kedepan untuk melihat tamu yang datang ke apartemen milik nya. berjalan dengan gontai sambil berpegang pada dinding apartemen Naruto membuat Naruto berusaha menye imbangkan tubuh nya agar tidak jatuh kelantai apartemen, dan untung saja Naruto sempat membersikan bekas noda darah yang mengering di sekitar wajah dan tubuh nya, meskipun noda tersebut masih terlihat jelas di baju yang sekarang dia kenakan karena belum sempat ganti baju, bukan belum sempat tapi Naruto lupa karena suara ketukan yang membuat nya begitu saja lupa ganti baju.

belum sempat membuka pintu, tapi sudah di sugui pemandangan sosok cantik yang sedang mematung dengan expresi terkejut setelah membuka pintu apartemen milik Naruto, begitu juga Naruto yang tak kala terkejut melihat siapa yang datng dan berdiri di ambang pintu. "Mi~miya a apa" ucap Naruto terhenti ketika sosok di depan nya kini memeluk nya dengan erat, meskipun Naruto merasakn sakit di beberapa bagian karena erat nya pelukan Miya, tapi Naruto menghirau kan nya, karena dia tau bahwa sosok yang di depan nya sekarang sedang menangis dalam pelukan nya, terbukti dari baju yang diri nya kini kenakan terasa basah di bagian dada tepat muka Miya yang menyembunyikan wajah nya pada dada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan suara isakan tangis tak terdengar lagi, Naruto menengok kearah Miya yang masih setia memeluk diri nya sambil menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada nya, dan Naruto pun tersenyum melihat Miya yang sudah tertidur dan sekaligus membuat nya cemberut, bagaimana tidak cemberut kalo dalam kondisi begini harus membopong Miya yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan nya.

.

**Skip time**

.

Waktu pun sudah menunjuk kan jam malam, bisa di lihat dari balik jendela apartemen akan perubahan siang menjadi malam, yang tadi nya panas kini menjadi dingin yang mampu menusuk sampai kedalam kulit. tapi itu tak dirasakan oleh seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap dengan selimut tebal yang masih setia menyelimuti tubuh nya, untuk menghindari hawa dingin yang terjadi di malam ini.

Berbeda lagi dengan Naruto. Naruto kini sedang membuat cup ramen untuk makan malam nya, sambil menghangat kan tubuh nya di dekat perapian milik nya, sungguh iya sangat kedinginan malam ini, sampai sampai Naruto terkena flu, *hatchi* " haaah,, kenapa malam ini dingin sekali sich? jadi kena flu kalo gini," suara bersin disertai gumaman pertanyaan yang tak jelas kepada siapa dan kenapa?, (ithu pun author juga gak tau).

Masih berkutat di tempat makan akhir nya Naruto menyelesaikan acara makan malam nya sendiri, karena Miya sampai sekarang pun belum bangun, entah apa yang terjadi sampai Miya datang ketempat nya dan menangis di pelukan nya, sampai saat ini membuat Naruto bertanya tanya kepada diri nya tentang keada'an Miya.

Naruto berjalan kamar milik nya untuk melihat keada'an Miya, sebenar nya Naruto juga masih merasakan sakit si beberapa bagian tubuh nya, tapi tak dirasakan oleh Naruto, dan hanya dianggap luka kecil biasa saja, sampai akhir nya Naruto melihat Miya menggeliat kala Naruto sedang mengelus surai milik Miya, terlukis senyuman ketika Miya mulai membuka mata nya.

"Kau bangun Mi chan?" tanya Naruto melihat Miya yang mulai bangun dari tidur nya, dan tanpa menunggu lama Miya memeluk nya lagi dan itu pun membuat bingung, " kau kenapa Mi chan?" tanya Naruto Lagi. " aku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan naru kun,! dan aku khawatir dengan kondisi naru kun," jelas Miya sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto pun mengerti dengan kelakuan Miya yang sedari tadi memeluk nya, "aku baik baik sa~" "bohong, Naru kun pasti terluka? aku tau Naru kun habis bertarung dengan 2 seikirei? dan Aku tau Naru kun bersusah payah melawan mereka, ya kan?. ucap Miya memotong ucapan Naruto yang mau menjelaskan keadaan diri, meakipun berbohong karena kondisi nya tak benar baik baik saja. Sedang kan Naruto yang tak tak tau harus menjawab apa hanya bisa diam tanpa suara, hanya naluri nya saja yang mampu menggerakkan tangan nya mengelus pucuk mahkota ungu milik Miya, dan itu berhasil menenangkan Miya.

.

**Skip time**

.

Sudah beberapa hari Miya selalu berkunjung ke apartemen milik Naruto, meaki hanya untuk memastikan keaada'an Naruto sudah membaik dari pertama Miya datang ke apartemen milik Naruto atau lebih mendekat diri dengan sang ashikabi. Seperti kejadian yang lalu saat Miya ingin memandikan tapi Naruto malah kabur.

.

**Flasback ON**

.

"Naru kun air panas nya sudah siap, cepat lah mandi?" teriak Miya dari arah kamar mandi memanggil Naruto yang masih ada di kamar milik nya, "ya sebentar lagi Mi chan!" balas Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan perban yang melingkar di sekujur tubuh nya, lebih tepat nya di bagian perut sampai keaatas, jika dilihat lagi maka kondisi Naruto bisa dibilang seperti MUMMY.

"Kalo bukan karena Mi chan, mungkin aku tak perlu memakai perban seperti ini, merepot kan", #brrraak bunyi pintu terbuka dengan kasar nya, dan lihat lah pelaku kekerasan yang gak berperi kepintuan tersenyum di balik pintu yang terbuka, tapi itu tidak bagi Naruto #glukk, dengan bersusah payah menelan ludah, dan Naruto berani bersumpah nya saat melihat senyuman milik Miya, itu sungguh membuat nya bergidik ngeri dan sekaligus bertanya tanya akan apa yang di lankukan.

" apa yang merepotkan Naru kun,? Humz?" ucap Miya di buat semanis mungkin tapi tidak dengan aura seram yang sudah berkumpul di belakang Miya, "ti~tidak, tidak ada kok! Iya, tidak ada?" sangkal Naruto membalas ucapan Miya.

"Kalo begitu mengapa kau tak cepat pergi mandi? Atau aku yang akan memandi kan mu?" suruh Miya atau menyuruh Naruto memilih dimandikan oleh Miya,

" tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri?" " tapi aku ingin memandi kan mu Na-ru-kun?" "tidak aku akan mandi sendiri saja" "tidak kau akan ku mandikan" Ucap Miya di selingi topeng hanyya yang bertengger manis di belakang nya yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, #glukk, untuk kedua kali nya Naruto harus menelan ludah nya kembali, dan tak ada cara lain selain kabur dari situasi tersebut, dan acara saling kejar antara Naruto dan Miya pun terjadi cukup lama.

.

**Flashback End**

.

Dan begitu lah cerita sehari hari Naruto selama Miya tinggal atau sekedar mampir ke aparremen milik nya. Meskipun begitu tapi Miya selalu memperhatikan keaadaan Naruto, setalah insiden pertarungan Naruto dengan 2 seikirei, dan membuat Miya jadi protektive kepada Naruto.

#braaak

Pintu apartemen terbuka tiba tiba menunjuk kan sebuah sosok, sosok bersurai putih dan memakai jubah putih ala dokter berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen milik Naruto. "**NARUTO**" sebuah suara berat terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto, dengan kegarakan patah patah melihat siapa yang datang, dan "ka-ka-kaa sama" ucap Naruto tergagap mengetaui sosok yang berhasil mendobrak pintu dan sekaligus yang juga memanggil Naruto dengan suara berat nya, yang tak lain juga tak bukan adalah kaa san angkat nya yaitu Takami sahashi sekaligus orang tua kandung Minato dan Yukari.

"Kaa sama a-ada perlu apa k-kemari?" ucap Naruto yang terlihat gugup di depan Takami, "aku cuma mau melihat kondisi mu Naruto, dan aku juga terkejut diri mu melawan anggota skuad diaiplin sendirian?" balas Takami pada anak nya dan mengungkapkan keterkejutan nya saat Naruto melawan 2 orang seikirei itu sendirian, "Naru kun baik baik saja Takami san atau bisa kupanggil kaa sama? Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Miya lah yang menjawab tentang kondisi Naruto yang sekarang sekaligus memanggil Takami dengan panggilan ibu.

"Khikhikhi, apa aku tak salah dengar Miya,? apa kau serius dengan anak ku meakipun cuma anak angkat,? khikhikhi," balas Takami disertai seringaian yang mampu membuat siapa pin bergidik ngeri bila melihat nya.

" a~aku, aku~" "kaa chan apa yang kau maksud?" #doooong bagai tertimpa batu beton, Takami dan Miya hanya mampu sweetdrop ria mendengar pertanyaan Naruto setelah memotong ucapan Miya, "ukhukhu, tidak tidak ada Naruto? Balas Takami di sertai tawa misterius yang dia miliki.

" baiklah kalo kau sudah baik baik saja Naruto, sebaik nya aku kembali. Karna masih banyak yang harus aku tangani, dan aku ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang itu" pamit Takami kepada Naruto dan Miya, " semoga Minaka tak melakukan sesuatu dan game bodoh nya ke Naruto" batin nya lagi sambil mengingat apa yang dikatan oleh Minaka padanya.

.

**Flashback**

.

Di sebuah puncak gedung tertinggi di seinto teitou terlihat 2 orang berbeda gender bersurai putih sedang memandang ke kota sebelah utara, "hah hah hahaha" tawa pun mulai terdengar daei salah satu sosok yang berdiri diatas gedung tertinggi, tak ada yang tau jelas apa yang di tertawakan, dan tentu saja itu membuat teman yang ada disamping nya dengan kelakuan teman nya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Minaka?" tanya sosok di itu pada temanya yang bernama Minaka, "lihat rekaman itu, maka engkau akan tau Takami," balas Minaka pada sosok di samping nya yg di ketahui bernama Takami. Takami yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucap kan oleh Minaka, akhir nya mengambil sebuah tablet yang di bawa oleh Minaka, dan betapa Takami terkejut melihat anak angkat nya sedang bertarung, Takami memang menyuruh nya membantu Homura menjadi guardian, tapi diri nya percaya kalo Naruto dapat membantu Homura walaupun tak banyak. Dan tapi apa? Apa yang sekarang dia lihat adalah Naruto bertarung melawan 2 seikirei sekaligus, dan pasti Naruto terpojok dan mengalami banyak luka memar Di beberapa bagian tubuh nya.

Takami yang selesai melihat rekaman itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, dengan apa yang terjadi kepada anak angkat nya. mekipun baru mengenal dalam kurun waktu dari sebulan, tapi Takami ingin menyayangi Naruto seperti anak nya sendiri, apalagi waktu itu Takami bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kali nya, dan melihat dari pancaran Naruto yang sangat membutuh kan kasih sayang orang tua dan juga terlihat polos dan lugu.

" Aku Minaka menyatakan bahwa ashikabi no guardian adalah ashikabi terkuat saat ini, bila dia membuktikan sekali lagi saat bertarung melawan seorang seikirei" ucap Minaka yang masih dapat terdwngar jelas oleh Takami, " kau tak merencanakan sesuatu kan dengan bocah itu?" tanya Takami yang mendwngar ucapan dari Minaka,.dan bagai mana pun Minaka adalah orang gila yang haus akan kesenangan pribadi nya.

"Tentu tidak, dan bila dia bisa membuktikan nya maka aku akan menyatakan dia sebagai, the great of ashikabi dan satu satu nya ashikabi yang menyandang gelar ashikabi no guardian, hahahaha". balas Minaka yang menjelaskan dan meyakin kan lagi bahwa ucapan nya adalah benar dan satu lagi bahwa Minaka juga akan memberi kan gelar kepada ashikabi muda tersebut.

.

**Flashback end**

.

Chan,,,kaa-chan,,,kaa-chaaaaan" panggil Naruto pada Takami yang sedang melamun di luar kamar milik Naruto. "I-iya ada apa Naruto?" jawab Takami yang tersentak akibat melamun kan masalah nya barusan, " kenapa kaa-chan melamun? kata nya kaa-chan mau pulang?" jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Takami barusan.

"Oh iya, baiklah kalo begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto! Dan Miya tolong jaga Naruto sekalian untuk mu Miya, apa kau mau mengajari nya bila aku sudah pulang nanti, khukhukhu? Ucap Takami untuk pamit pulang pada Naruto dan tak lupa ucapan menggoda yang di arahkan kepada Miya, dan itu membuat wajah Miya memerah, tapi lain lagi dengan Naruto, dia hanya memiringkan kepala nya saja tanda tidak mengerti.

"Mi chan kenapa? Apa Mi chan sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kening Miya dengan punggung tangan milik nya, "ya TUHAN kenapa anak ini polos sekali sich" batin Takami dan Miya bersamaan.

Setelah acara Takami menjenguk selesai kini Naruto sedang berada di balkon apartmen milik nya, untuk menikmati kesejukan angin malam dan juga memandangi jutaan bintang yang bertebaran diangkasa.

"Kau tau Mi chan, terkadang aku sangat merindukan ketenangan seperti ini, tanpa ada pertikaian dan permusuhan satu sama lain, dan juga hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kita sayangi" ucap Naruto kepada sosok Miya yang baru datang dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. setelah mencernah apa yang si kata kan oleh Naruto akhir nya Miya pun angkat bicara, " menurut ku juga begitu Naru kun, tanpa ada pertarungan dan pertikaian, semua jadi lebih indah dan damai," balas Miya serta menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan wanita, haya dengan Naluri nya, Naruto perlahan mendekap Miya dari samping dan tak lupa mengelus surai ungu milik Miya.

Akhir nya malam itu mereka nikmati hanya berdua, hawa dingin yang berhembus di malam ini membuat mereka saling mengerat kan pelukan masing masing, hanya untuk mencari dan memberi kehangatan pada masing masing pasangan yang sedang di landa kasih, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka pun saling perpandangan mengamati dan mengagumi keindahan masing masing.

Jarak antara mereka kini pun kian terkikis, dan perlahan tapi pasti dengan apa mereka lakukan, jarak yang tak sanggup memisakkan mereka dan hawa dingin yang membuat mereka saling memberi kehangatan akhir nya mereka berciuman, tanpa ada nafsu melainkan hanya kasih sayang yang mewarnai keindahan kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah selesai berciuman mereka pun mengambil nafas karena kurang nya pasokan oksigen akibat ciuman itu, " te-terima kasih" ucap Naruto kepada Miya, "untuk apa berterima kasih? Ucap Miya bertanya akan ucapan Naruto, "terima kasih untuk ciuman nya dan kasih sayang yang Mi chan berikan", ucap Naruto malu malu menjelaskan nya kepada Miya, " umz, sama sama Naru kun,".

Akhir nya malam mereka pun mereka habis kan berdua, tanpa ada yang mengganggu dan hanya mereka berdua yang saling memberi kasih sayang satu sama lain, sambil ditemani sinar rembulan yang dihiasi bintang bintang yang bertaburan di luasnya angkasa.

.

**Skip time**

.

Burung burung bercicit ria, mentari pun telah menampak kan sinar nya, tapi tidak dengan pasangan yang satu ini yang masih tertidur di Sebuah kamar apartemen di temani selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Akhir nya salah satu dari mereka pun terbangun, walau pun hanya membuka mata nya, sosok tersebut tersenyum masam melihat seseorang yang masih tertidur lelap di samping nya sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

.

**Flashback Lemon On**

.

"Ne miya lebih baik kita masuk, karena malam ini hawanya lumayan dingin" ucap Naruto mengajak Miya masuk kedalam apartement karena hawa dingin yang mulai terasa lebih dingin dari sebelum nya, dan Miya pun hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, mereka pun berjalan sebuah ranjang untuk tempat tidur mereka berdua, dan setelah itu mereka beranjak ketempat tidur untuk membaringkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah mereka pun beranjak tidur, dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selembar selimut.

"Oyasumi Mi chan" ucapan selamat tidur dari Naruto, dan mengecup kening milik Miya, bukan nya kening yang di cium malah bibir Miya yang di cium oleh Naruto saat Miya mendongak kan kepala nya, dan ciuman itu pun berlangsung cukup lama antara Naruto dan Miya.

"mmmmp" suara ciuman terdengar indah di dalam ruangan itu, ",,ahhh hah hah,," suara nafas tersenggal sengal dari mereka berdua, setelah selesai mengambil nafas mereka melanjut kan ciuman mereka, "mmmmmppp~ ahh~ enggh~" erangan erangan dari Miya terdengar sangat merdu kala Naruto mencium Miya dengan gairah, begitu juga Miya yang melingkarkan tangan nya keleher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuaman mereka.

Naruto bergerak kurang bebas pun memposisikan diri nya di atas tubuh Miya, dengan tangan yang menganggur dia menjelajahkan tangan nya ke arah dada milik Miya, "Aaaahhh~ " suara Miya terdengar lagi saat Naruto meremas payudara nya dan memegang nya dengan lembut bak seorang profesional yang sudah hafal dengan profesi nya, meskipun masih tertutupi oleh yukata milik nya tapi remasan dari Naruto membuat nya mampu menggelijang tak tentu arah dan tak henti henti nya mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto yang membuat nya bergairah.

Naruto pun yang belum puas dengan itu pun menciumi leher Miya dan tak lupa memberi kissmark di leher tanda bahwa Miya adalah milik nya, hanya milik seorang uzumaki Naruto dan hanya diri nya yang boleh menyentu Miya tiada yang lain swlain siri nya.

Acara menciumi tersebut yang sempat membuat Miya terpekit walau sebentar sampai akhir nya Naruto berpondah kebahian lain sampai di hadapkan kepada gundukan di balik yukata tersebut, tapi acara tersebut berakhir ketika Naruto sadar akan apa yang di lakukan nya kepada Miya.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Naruto dan mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuh Miya, "maaf kan aku Mi chan, maaf kan aku tlah melakukan semua ini" ucapan maaf Naruto dan menunduk sedih akan apa yang telah di perbuat nya kepada Miya, " tak apa Naru kun, asal dengan Naru kuamn aku tak apa melakukan nya" jawab Miya mengusap pipi Naruto yang menurut nya tampan nan imut karena memiliki guratan seperti kumis musang di masing masing pipi Naruto dan setelah itu mendekat kan diri nya sambil menarik Naruto kedalam pelukan nya, " maaf, tapi aku ingin melakukan nya nanti saat kita sudah terikat dengan pernikahan, bukan seperti ini? Dan aku hanya ingin melakukan nya jika kita telah bersama seutuh nya. Dan kau mau menanti saat itu kan Mi chan?" jelas Naruto sekali lagi kepada Miya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu Naru kun. Dan terima kasih mau menjaga kehormatan ini sebelum menikah Naru kun, dan sebaik nya Naru kun tidur karena sudah malam, dan Naru kun tak usah membahas masalah itu lagi, kerena aku akan selalu memaafkan Naru kun, karena aku mencintai Naru kun," ucap Miya yang masih mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto dan menidurkan Naruto yang masih dalam pelukan nya.

Setelah suasana menjadi hening, Miya menengok kearah Naruto yang masih berada dalam pelukan nya, Miya tak bisa menahan tidak tersenyum, melihat seorang yang dia sayang dan dia cintai tertidur pulas dalam pelukan nya, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya pada Naruto dan menidurkan nya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun tertidur sambil bercekrama satu sama lain, "oyasumi Naru kun" ucap Miya serta mengecup kening Naruto, tapi tak ada balasan karena Naruto sudah tertidur duluan".

.

**Flashback Lemon End**

.

Naruto pun mengerjapkan mata nya ketika ada yang mengelus surai milik nya, dan ternyata Miya lah yang setia membelai surai milik Naruto, "ohayo Mi chan?" ucapan selamat pagi dari Naruto yang masih mengucek mata nya karna efek ngantuk yang masih melanda diri, "ohayo mo Naru kun" balas Miya sambil mendekat kan wajah nya ke Naruto, "morning kiss Naru kun" ucap Miya yang meminta ciuman selamat pagi kepada Naruto yang posisi nya masih mengantuk, walau masih mengantuk mau tak mau wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam bak tomat masa panen. Memberi ciuman di pagi hari adalah hal yang tak terbayang kan dalam hidup nya, dan kini Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miya dengan wajah merah padam dan malu malu mendekati wajah Miya.

Cuup~

Kecupan pun diberikan pada Miya dan membuat Tanda dari seikirei nya bercahaya seperti seekor burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayap nya sama seperti kecuapan tadi malam dan juga ciuman yang sebelum nya.

"Lebih baik Naru kun mandi, dan aku akan memasak sesuatu di dapur," ucap Miya yang menyuruh Naruto untuk segera mandi dan diri nya yang akan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan pagi mereka.

"Ha'i" hanya satu kata yang sempat Naruto ucapkan sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah walaupun tak seperti sebelum nya saat Miya meminta jatah pagi dari nya.

Setelah acara mandi selesai Naruto beranjak pergi ke ruang makan, dimana Miya sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Oh Naru kun sudah selesai mandi? cepat kemari dan makan Naru kun" suruh Miya agar Naruto segera duduk dan makan masakan Miya, dan di balas anggukan dan memposisikan Naruto di salah satu tempat duduk, dan acara makan pagi pun selesai di sertai canda tawa karena tingkah konyol dari Naruto saat makan, mulai dari sisa nasi yang bercecer kemana mana dan juga yang sangat lucu saat Naruto merasakan bagai mana pedes nya makanan yang tak pernah tau itu apa? dan juga tak taunya itu adalah sambal yang Naruto langsung di sendok dan langsung Naruto lahap begitu saja. Dan akhir nya membuat seorang Naruto harus rela lari lari mencari air untuk mengurangi rasa pedas tersebut dan Miya hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan dari ashikabi nya.

Acara makan pagi di rumah Naruto telah usai, merapikan dan membersikan sebagian peralatan dan isi rumah Naruto juga telah selesai, dan Kini Naruto duduk di ruang tamu bersama Miya sambil meminum the yang di buat oleh Miya setelah membereskan sebagian isi apartemen tersebut yang sedikit berantakan.

Miya yang masih enggan balik ke villa milik nya itu ter lihat dari lesu, bagai mana tidak lesu kalo harus jauh jauh dari ashikabi tersayang milik nya itu, dengan wajah di buat ngambek akhir nya Miya pulang ke villa milik nya, alasan nya hanya agar tidak biar kan pulang oleh Naruto, " tak usah memasang wajah cemberut gitu?, kalo ada waktu Mi chan boleh main kesini kok" ucap Naruto menghibur wajah Miya yang dibuat cemberut tadi, " benarkah? hum kalo begitu aku pulang dulu Naru kun, jaa!" "CUP" ucap Miya memastikan ucapan dari Naruto dan juga senang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto yang mengijinkan nya mampir lagi ke apartemen milik Naruto, dan akhir nya Miya pun pamit pulang villa dan jangan luapkan ciuman yang di berikan oleh Miya untuk Naruto, yang membuat pemuda pirang tersebut terpaku di tempat dan wajah merah padam, " mungkin aku harus terbiasa dengan situasi yang seperti ini. " ucap nya lirih dalam sambil menatap kepergian Miya dari apartemen milik nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
